


Wildest Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey guys so I'm going to try to make this work. </p><p>The ages so far:<br/>Sam: 8<br/>Jo: 11<br/>Dean: 11</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The summer the Winchesters moved to New York would be the most memorable summer yet. Dean, his parents John and Ellen, his brother Sam, and his sister Jo decided that new scenery would help with their losses. 

John was married before. His first wife, Mary had died giving birth to Sam, something about blood loss in the womb. Dean had been three and didn't understand why his brother came home but not his mom. 

Ellen was married before also. Her husband, will died in Afghanistan during his first tour. She was pregnant with Jo when it happened. John was her childhood best friend. They did everything together. Ellen was Mary's maid of honor, while John was Will's best man. After both their spouses died, they found solace in each other. They decided to combine their little families into one. No one in their house believed in the whole stepparent, stepchildren thing. They were mom, dad, brothers, and sister. 

The move to NY would help them out a lot since Johns job transferred him outside of Queens. He worked at a corporate office selling paper, while his wife Ellen was a stay at home mom. Also John refused to let her work seeing as she was three months pregnant. 

 

 

They arrived at their new home. A four bedroom condo with an inground pool. Each child got their own room. Sam decorated his as a library, Jo decorated hers in all of her fangirling fandoms. Dean however, decorated his in posters of bands ranging from AC-DC to Twenty-one pilots, games such as COD, and shows like TWD. 

 

Life was finally becoming normal. At least for the time being. 

They still had to meet their neighbors.


	2. Comic Books Are For Angels

Dean and his siblings finished unpacking their belongings. Dean took a look around his room and thought about how empty the shelves really looked. Yeah he had his comic book collections on the avengers, Spiderman, Batman, but he didn't have the new Deadpool comics. 

"Sammy, Joanna, let's go to that comic book store around the corner" Dean called out. 

"It's Sam"

"It's Jo"

"Whatever let's go. Oh and Sammy since you're the youngest, you get to ask mom".

With a sigh, Sam went and asked their mom if she needed any help unpacking, not that she did because she's restless in a noisy town so she already unpacked things.

"No sweetie. Thank you though." she called out to her youngest. 

"Hey mom, can we go to the comic book store around the corner?" he put on his best puppy dog face and how could anymore say no to that face. 

"Samuel Weston, do you remember what happened the last time you three went to a comic book store by yourselves?"

"Yes and I promise I won't rip anything. Please mom?!"

"Fine. Be back in an hour. And I mean an hour". 

 

As they were walking to the comic book store, they were approached by a girl who looked like Dean's age. Maybe a bit older. 

"hey you guys just moved in right?"

"yeah. I'm Dean, my sister Jo, and my brother Sam. We moved into 221 baker street side B. Do you live over here?"

"yeah. Names Charlie, well my real name is Charmaine, but I prefer Charlie. I live in 223 side a. I live with my dad who owns the comic book store called 'Edlunds'. I have four brothers. Michael, Gabriel, Brady, and Castiel."

"Sweet. We're on our way to the store now. Wanna join us? Oh and were three of your brothers named after angels?"

Charlie just laughs and sighs "yeah. Our parents had a thing with angels. Me and Brady were the exception. See we're the only ones who are twins. Go figure right."

Dean just looked amazed. Wow. Comic Books really are for angels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry it's not a lot. I don't have the hmmph to do anything. Hope you like it though


	3. Chapter 3

Dean walked in to the comic book store with everyone in tow behind him. It was a small store, but by no means cluttered. There were sections of DC comics, Marvel comics, anime, there were games of all sorts. It was like nothing Dean has ever seen before. 

"Hey dad" Charlie called out as they entered. 

A tall man with brown hair, a beard to match, and soft brown eyes came from behind the counter. 

"Hey pumpkin. Who are your friends?" he asked waving between Dean, Sam, and Jo. 

"Dad, this is Dean, Jo, and Sam. They just moved in to 221 side b, remember where The Masters used to live."

"oh well nice to meet you kids. I'm Chuck. Um, Charmaine Lila, where are your brothers? I told you that when Michael is in college you need to watch them. You know Gabe can't be left by himself." 

"heh funny you should mention that dad... They... Kinda... Left." the last part was no more than a whisper. 

"Daddy-o, leave her alone. We left when caught her talking to Bernadette." Gabe chimed in. 

By this time everyone was laughing except Charlie who punched her brother. 

"Aww Charlie and Benny sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-"  
Cas was caught off guard when Charlie punched him as well. 

"OK you know what.. Dad, Gabe's dating Kali, and Cas is gay."

"Pumpkin tell me something I don't know." Chuck replied. 

 

 

 

Cas and Dean started talking about which comic book was their favorite. They became quick friends and even staying the night at each others houses on the weekends. 

When school will start they will hopefully be in all the same classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope this chapter is better. I can see what I want to write in my head but for some reason I can't type it. It's probably going to be a slow build. 
> 
> Anywho. Comments and kudos are welcomed. I appreciate them. Also I've never finished a story here so hopefully this will be a success. 
> 
> Thanks lovelies 
> 
> XOXO


	4. Chapter 4

As summer turned to fall, and blue skies and green leaves turned to orange dusks and red leaves, school was starting. The middle school wasn't big. Maybe 1,300 students. 

As Dean and Jo walked up to the green doors of the school, they hesitated. Not only were they starting middle school, but it's a different school with different people. Yeah they had friends like Charlie, Cas, Brady, and Benny, but they knew that once they walked through the doors that cliques would start, different clubs would happen. 

 

Dean looked at his schedule and headed for his homeroom class. His homeroom class and first period class were with the same teacher. Mrs. Rosen had brown hair, big brown eyes, and was always too hyper. 

"OK class" the overly excited teacher started, "I know that most of you were in the same classes last year but let's take a moment to introduce ourselves to everyone".

The introductions started with a blonde girl with a pixie cut and bright blue eyes, "hey I'm Bernadette, um, I go by Benny, I'm in the drama club with my girlfriend Charlie. That's pretty much it"

"hey everyone. I'm Jo. I just moved here with my parents and siblings from Kansas. I have two younger brothers. I'm older than Dean by about 2 months. My youngest brother Sam is 8 and my mom is having another baby. Hopefully a girl."

Dean glared at his sister but finally stood up to introduce himself. 

"uh, I'm Dean, Jo's brother. I'm actually hoping for a boy so we can take over the house. Um, my best friend is Cas, it's weird how I call him my best friend since I literally met him like 3 months ago. Oh and I love classic rock and cars."

This time it was Jo's turn to glare. She'd never heard him talk so fondly of her except at home.. Granted when they were at home, they were always together. 

Finally it was Cas' turn to introduce himself. The black haired boy with blue eyes stood up and introduced himself.

"I'm Cas, I like football, I love to read, and I have three brothers and one sister. Um, my dads are pretty cool. Me and all my siblings are from surrogates. I'll be 13 in April. Like Dean said he's my best friend. Oh and I like to be with nature."

 

After introductions were done, the bell rang signaling the first period would start in three minutes. 

Cas grabbed his stuff and went and sat next to Dean since they both had the same class. 

 

"Dude, I had no idea you were into sports" Dean whispered to his best friend. 

"yeah. I take all my frustration for Gabriel on the football field. It's cool I guess"

"yeah. You wanna play sometime?"

 

"Dean, why are you acting like we just met?" cas was laughing now because Dean started blushing. 

"Well we did just do introductions so I don't know maybe you're a tad bit better to read now."

"seriously.. Wow OK. And Dean, you never gotta ask if I wanna throw the ball around. Just come over after school".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I know I'm a crappy writer, but in all honesty, I'd rather read your stories than write them.


	5. Apologies

Hey guys. I'm not sure how to continue this story, so I think I'm going to stop it for now. Just until inspiration strikes.


End file.
